monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Apex magala
Physiology When a Gore Magala is infected with A Shagaru Magala's frenzy virus it is unable to molt, When hit with it whilst Mid molt, the gore will be unable to finish, and become a 'chaotic gore magala' However, should this Gore Magala, driven mad by pain and discomfort challenge the Shagaru, and win either due to sheer ferocity, or some form of luck, they will be able to finish, and recover from the frenzy virus. After doing so, The Gore will Sublimate the failed gore shell into its new golden coat, and become a hybrid, an "Apex Magala." The skeletal structure of the Apex Magala is similar to that of the Shagaru Magala, however is greatly more sinuous and lean, due to a period of high stress during its molting phase. Unlike the standard Shagaru, its scales are a darker brassy colour, with bands of purple gore scales intermixed like scar tissue, as the finishing of the molt included some awkward sublimation of body parts. It has developed the trademark six pointed star wings and the flesh of the inside of the wings does glow golden, however the edges are ragged, and also grow gore scales. The final difference is the Horns, As it appears they have't stiffened and instead maintain a movable state similar to the antenna of a Gore Magala, however with segmented armor, Whilst a weakpoint if broken they require the efforts of a blunt force and bladed weapon to completely sever. Abilities The Apex Magala Has a similar base level of a Shagaru Magala in its enraged state, with speed, strength and intelligence to match, it is incredibly difficult to escape as it frequently flies, and is easily able to follow hunters, even after the use of a farcaster, This is due to the overly thick skin developed whilst attempting to molt. This allows the wings to be used for longer without tiring, similarly to a Bazelgeuse or Seregios. It is able to make use of its breath, to fire variant blasts of fire, dragon element, lightning, or a mix of two mentioned before. With the organs of both a Shagaru and gore Magala, it is able to create an even greater quantity of Frenzy virus scales that effect even other Shagaru Magala and non molting Gore Magala, and can infect a population of an area or village by simply encountering turbulence during flight over the territory it ranges. Its scales also spread with an increased rate of infection and increased peer-peer infectivity due to a period of dormancy before causing behavior change. Behaviour Whilst the Shagaru Magala is shown to be calm and calculating this Hybrid makes no such pretenses, behaving almost similarly to a Vaal Hazaak or a Nargacuga, making use of the massive plumes of scales and the viral aura around it to sneak around, and attack, due to a greater intelligence and level of aggression. Whilst the Apex magala does mark its territory, in a much larger range than normal shagaru magala, it seems to do so for a purely self presarvatory reason, as so far it has not been seen to breed or produce offspring, and instead surrounds itself with other monsters, most often herbiovres, that have overcome and become immune to its virus, and acts as a surrogate parent to any offspring its "pack" may produce. When not doing so however it roams long distances, and frequently preys on brute wyverns and more docile elder dragons, however for the larger prey they will recruit a similar band of carnivorous apex monsters to assist in taking it down and enjoying the spoils. Habitat Whilst the nests of The Apex, like standard Shagaru are almost always found at heaven's mount, There have been sightings of the creature all over the old world, and a few sightings have even started being reported in the new world. The range of their territory is expansive, and the migration they make to survey their borders is almost seasonal in nature. They make small nests anywhere they have to rest but the sheer force with which they land leaves a crater in sand, trees, snow or dirt that works to comfortably protect them. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon